Kouji Akiyama
dfghjhgfddfghjkjn.jpg largetytjntjy.jpg Sinbad.full.1249791.jpg KamuiGakupo600688210_zps4a8822f0.jpg General Informtion Sinbad-magi-the-labyrinth-of-magic-31063015-550-733.jpg Name: Kouji Akiyama Age: 18 Height: 6'4 Weight:190 lbs Hair color: Violet Eye Color: Dark Violet Blood Type: N/A DoB: Sept 30th Apperance Sinbad.full.1376448.jpg vocaloid_kamui_gakupo_render_by_schokoladeneisx3-d7bqxex.png Kamio-Gakupo-katherine1517-35104635-500-281.jpg Sinbad.full.1853998.jpg Behavior/Personality eK9YpmGa.jpeg *Charming *Elegant *Sadistic *Conceited *Cynical *Perverse Roleplay Allignment 3ad9898bd0a76e4ba8fd8fb0ce95e8e1_480.jpg XLSYhGz9e9c.jpg Chaotic Neutral A chaotic neutral character follows his or hers own whims. He/she is an individualist first and last. They will values their own liberty but doesn't strive to protect others' freedom. They will attempt to avoid authority, resents restrictions, and challenges traditions. A chaotic neutral character does not intentionally disrupt organizations as part of a campaign of anarchy. To do so, he or she would have to be motivated either by good (and a desire to liberate others) or evil (and a desire to make those different from himself suffer). A chaotic neutral character may be unpredictable, but his or her behavior is not totally random. They are inot as likely to jump off a bridge as to cross it. Chaotic neutral is the best alignment you can be because it represents true freedom from both society's restrictions and a do-gooder's zeal. Chaotic neutral can be a dangerous alignment when it seeks to eliminate all authority, harmony, and order in society. 'Occupation/Class' '' b6f1995d5883e6a40ea04e7a66edd890.jpg Student'' 'Fighting Style' Base Style: '( Ex: Taichi) '''Flow of battle: '( Ex: Sei) ( Within YMRP, fighting styles are an essesnital and there is honestly little to no alternative for that notion. Having a fighting style is your right. It's your right to defend yourself! Click this link to see some of the principles for fighting and combat that we use within the rp, make sure to keep yourself updated so you know exactly how things go. YMRP fighting styles ) Chi Form Sinbadfull1301619.jpg d9ed1075d45019216326deee0b02eaf6.jpg Sinbad.full.1964722.jpg '''Demon Energy Demon Energy (妖気, Yōki) or Demonic Aura is only by demons ( Not Oni ). Its strength varies greatly on the user. As stated by those whom have studied the termnology, Demon Energy is not always as strong as its counter part Sacred Energy, but it gives a pleasurable sensation. It is also often more potent than Sacred Energy, due to demons usually possessing far greater amounts of energy than humans and those of the angelic divine blood. Demon Energy can be powered by intense emotions. Though this is rarely used due to the confrontational nature of demons, demons can harness this energy to heal themselves. Though those within lower ranks on the demon food chain are the only ones who show it, the fact that Stronger Demons will use their remaining energy to heal themself rather than to die out right, This proves that any demon is capable of healing themselves, only they rarely use it as demons tend to prefer using the energy for offense. Humans can use it, if they sign there soul over to The God/Gaurdian of The Demon world ( Hell. ) But it does have a great many side-effects. Like sending the user into a spiral of loss sanity, and morph the human into something rather ghoulish in nature. 'Chi Base' (Optional) dark_hakuouki_shinsengumi_kitan-wide.jpg big_thumb_7314d8a15071e699688bf7f034f919a6.jpg Physical: Physical is the ability to use aura to increase the natural abilities of an object or one's own body.Therefore,Physical chi users are able to greatly increase their physical attack and defense and are best suited for close-ranged melee combat. Physical chi usage is the most balanced category, allowing users to spread themselves evenly between offense and defense and become very strong using only simple abilities. One of the examples of more complex Enhancement abilities include enhancing one's healing factor. (out of battle) 'Weapon of Choice' ' Japan.full.864136.jpg Hijikata.Toshizou.(Hakuouki).full.258661.jpg Hijikata.Toshizou.(Hakuouki).full.1637667.jpg ' ( Sword? Knife? Ax? Throwing Knives? ) Allies/Enemies ( As we encourage diversity with our characters. We encourage you to possibly create bullies, enemies you may have within the streets, or even create a rivalry between you and another Rper. ) 'Background' ' 1eff1cde3eea9cb532eedf4bf62ab708.jpg gakupo_render_by_ideathcross-d67rvr0.png KamuiGakupofull659010_zps69dc373f.jpg ' Kouji was his name and playboy was his game?? Because of his unbelievably ravishing appearance, some would class him as a pretty boy, his violet colored hair naturally dropped in soft, long curls down his back, though he mostly tied it in a messy ponytail, they almost matched his slightly deeper violet irises surrounding his eerie black pupils which gave him a slightly cold yet charming look, but he was also tough… his chiseled torso concealed by the attire he mostly wore, yet his defined chest which was revealed by whatever V-neck styled top always managed to tease the eyes that tended to wander lower than his beautiful face. Yes, he was tough like most, if not all of the inhabitants of his district. Kouji’s perfect human form was noticed by all and he wasn’t blinded to his looks either…in fact, it brought about his conceited nature, he was confident and he knew the lustful power he held over his victims. Born in District 1, this eighteen year old was sure to have problems from the beginning of his existence that would later shape and develop his character into a very formidable yet irresistibly seductive one. The half human, half demon or otherwise known as a Cambion; his mother being a succubus while his father was human, was a troubled boy from a very early age, not completely grasping the sense of what it meant to be truly loved by his family. These were the times…the early stages in his life that he was more vulnerable, more so at home than the outside world beyond the stressful walls in which he lived. He’d often feel the hardened fists of his father’s, his mother, whom he hardly ever saw anyway, knowing but not caring about the pain her own helpless son felt. He’d cry out in pain when his father’s fists strangely turned to claws as he got deeper into the abnormal anger and deeper still into his son’s skin. Kouji blamed it on the drugs he would see his father injecting into himself, but whenever he tried to show concern, he would be rewarded immediately with the iron fists. It was around that time that he realized, he was a little more than human, for not soon after his father was done trying to separate his skin from his bones, would he completely heal. His confidence would start to build then, as he grew older and wittier. He would leave home whenever he saw his father go into his strange moods, preferring not to confront him. He was not a killer….yet. After that he found himself involved in numerous activities that would be deemed as intolerable behavior by a more moral-based being. Kouji however, hardly had a moral bone in him, from the age of twelve he’d been recruited in an infamous gang. His experience started then…night after night they would meet in a popular night club that was owned by the leader. It was the first time he’d ever touched and been touched by a woman…a woman with curves in all the right places…a woman who wore little to no clothes and the very little she wore would seem to want to escape her body, leaving onlookers staring openmouthed and wide-eyed with desire…and probably unzipped in anticipation. Yes, from the age of twelve and a few months, he was exposed to these type of women, other than his mother of course…and yes from that age, he was irresistibly alluring. He was often ordered, however not to even glance in the curvaceous beings’ direction for “age purposes” as the gang leader had stated. Kouji honestly thought it was a load of bull…why even recruit him if his age would limit his experiences. Not used to taking orders from anyone except his parents, whom he didn’t even bother listening to anymore, Kouji would cringe in disgust and often defy the leader in an intelligent and witty manner in front of the entire gang, thus making him standing out remarkably in the quite large group. In one particular meeting however, his defiance was seen as a lack of respect by the leader himself, something that Kouji had hinted at for some time…but now the leader had finally caught on and he called for a match between them…to the death. Kouji had warned him…with a rude tone maybe, but it was a warning nonetheless, but he hadn’t listen. It was over in a matter of minutes and it hadn’t ended well for the leader of the infamous gang, without even depending on his demon form, Kouji had severed the man’s head from his body with the katana sword they had given him to fight with and immediately after that, he was the gang’s leader, calling the shots and having the loyalty and fear of each member under his command. After that, Kouji Akiyama experienced more than he ever imagined he would, doing as he pleased, when he pleased…how he pleased, adding to his growing list of murders, becoming more and more heartless with each heart he took. But apart from the constant killing of anyone who posed a threat to him, he helped himself to the line of curvaceous women he was denied, taking his time to fully acquaint himself with them while they in turn took their time to please his member. After he ran out of stock of women, boredom struck and he decided it was time to go back to school days after being suspended for whatever length of time the school board had conjured up as punishment for killing whoever it was that had made the mistake of crossing him…who knows, it could’ve been that same gang leader… It was time to create some new memories…or at least get a few girls. The future was never sure…maybe he’ll get to finally experience his demon form. PeakHuman System *Peak Human Reflexes *Peak Human Stamina " Your Story " Your story is a feature in the RP community that we used based around the category system. To follow your characters story from start to finish. You make a catagory for your char with however name you want it to be. And from then on, you slap that category on your chars episodes and pages so that everything involing that character will have a direct link to all the things they've done and is up too currently! EX: *The Wolf God - Follow the story of Kin Tasanagi. *Bleeding Cherries - Follow the story of Kaiuri Tachibana 'APPROVED BY' 'Approved by Kaiuri: Talk September 15, 2016 @ 4:14 pm '